


Understand

by StarWars_Fan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars_Fan/pseuds/StarWars_Fan
Summary: Obi-Wan needs peace and the comforting presence of his dear friend,Siri Tachi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi&Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Siri Tachi&Quinlan Vos
Kudos: 5





	Understand

* * *

* * *

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi walked aimlessly down the great hallways of the Jedi Temple.He will have to confront his master about wasting time like this,but he just couldn’t decide where is the best place to gather his thoughts.Yesterday,he and Master Jinn returned home from a _will-be-an-easy-diplomatic-mision_ ,which turned out to be the exact opposite.The mission exhausted Obi-Wan,both physically and mentally.Everyone trusted no one,loyalties were put under question and neither of them tried to understand each other.Obi-Wan knew that this was the real galaxy,the main reason for the Jedi to intervene.But he couldn’t help but carve peace all the same. 

His feet led Obi-Wan to one of the training rooms.The crowd of initiates and padawans with a shared interest drew the boy’s attention.They weren’t talking,but staring at something on the training ground.

When Obi-Wan was close enough to see what was going on,he noticed his 14 year-old friend,Siri Tachi sparring with his other friend,Quinlan Vos.Siri was,as always composed and comitted to the moment,graciously dancing around Quinlan,her blade slashing and retreating,forming an Ataru stance.Quinlan,although good enough at Ataru,could not match his companion’s foot work.He was smirking though.

At some point,after some well-planned shots on Quin’s shoulder and ribs,for the sake of tiring him,Siri launched herself in the air and landed mere inches behind Quin.Before he had time to react,she ducked and hit his feet,resulting into an unprepared Kiffar falling to the ground.After making sure that her purple blade was safely under her fellow duelist’s chin and that he couln’t try anything funny,she retracted her lightsaber and deactivated it,helping Quin off the ground.

Obi-Wan made the mistake of catching his eyes and had the misfortune to be reconized from the crowd.

,,Hey Obi,you should show Tachi some manners!”shouted the Kiffar,making said person turn toward Obi-Wan and wave him to join them.

,,Hi Oaf,wanna join Quinlan here?”she said with a grin,nodding her head in the direction of the boy’s form on one of the benches,massaging his ribs.

,,I wouln’t dream of it.”Obi-Wan gave his friend a sympathetic smile,before turning to offer a teeth-showing grin toward Siri.

And so they started to settle in their starting stances.Siri with her hilt,held with two hands,above her waist and Obi-Wan,his blade held high,pointing at his companion.

Siri started the offensive,leaping to hit her blade to his.When he was observing the duel minutes ago,he didn’t know how to feel about the way she stood her ground and how she was striking fast and unwavering to unsteady her opponent.But now he started to pity Quinlan and himself,understanding how it was so easy and fast to surrender to her gracious and determined dance.  
Nevertheless,he let the Force envelop him and guide all his movements.That was the idea of being force-sensitive,to feel and predict the opponen’s movements before they happened and meet the other’s attack with equal force.  
He and Siri hadn’t met in some time and so they didn’t have time to spar with each other and learn the other’s preferences in combat or to coordonate each other’s movements.But Obi-Wan didn’t consider Siri his best friend for nothing.They knew how they reacted and worked,making it easier for both of them to read the other’s movements,expressions or moods.

Obi-Wan hadn’t realised how much he needed to do this,to see her and be able to dance in tandem with her,until now.He thought he walked without purpose,but in reality,the Force guided him to his real needs.

As they moved on the dueling floor,he noticed an invitation to bring his lightsaber and attack his friend’s head.So he gathered the Force around him and tried to reach his goal,only to be met half-way by the blade of the girl in front of him,who was no longer keeping a straight face.So this was a trap,then.The boy wanted to have a say in the matter,but the girl ignored his silent plea,rotating the hilt of the lightsaber,disarming poor Obi-Wan.

Before he knew,he had his blade among the other one around his throat.

,,About time,Kenobi,the others are gone.Of couse,they are.It’s boring to watch 2 different clumsy padawans losing to a girl.”-she said giving his lightsaber back.Also,her lips curled into an amused grin.

,,Yeah,well-“  
,,No excuses.Lose with dignity and tell me,what’s my prize?”  
He was surprised.Since he met her,he believed that her goar in life was to make Obi-Wan a fool of himself.Among her other friendly and compassionate feelings,of course.  
,,What do you say of a meditation session together,before after lunch,in The Room of a Thousand Fountains?I know you like to meditate and I could use some time of silence.”she suggested looking honestly hopeful.  
He knew very well,that his master had some Soresu training in mind this afternoon,that’s why he wanted some peace to organize his emotions and thoughts in the first place.And inspecting Siri’s face,he realized that she knew about her master’s plans as well.  
,,Meet you there.”he said,thinking of how much he wanted to spend time with her friend,especially meditating.Siri’s face lit up.

 _I’m sure our masters will understand._ Obi-Wan assured himself,while heading to the dining hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.Please keep in mind that english is not my native laungage and I am sorry for any discomfort this may cause while reading.I wrote this because I am in love with the star wars universe and I really want to contribute to the fanfiction world.Also,my favourite character is a certain Kenobi.I would be honored if you would be willing to give me some piece of advice regarding fanfiction or anything or let me know what needs improvement.


End file.
